In such centrifugal separators, the separated product, which is discharged through the intermittently openable outlets, has a considerable kinetic energy, which results in a large impulse, when the product impacts on the wall. The discharge takes place very quickly and the separated product impacts on the receiving parts of the casing at the same time as the product is broken and forms spatter distributed in the space within the casing in a plurality of directions which are frequently not controllable. Although a part of the kinetic energy of the separated product is utilized for feeding the separated product from the centrifuge rotor through the outlet passage, the main part of the kinetic energy has to be removed from the product before it finally leaves the centrifugal separator, i.e. the velocity of the separated product has to be reduced. By the technique available today, it is not possible to provide a sufficient velocity reduction to the separated product in the space within the casing. Therefore, the necessary velocity reduction frequently is obtained by means of a so-called sludge cyclone, which is located outside the centrifugal separator proper in connection to the outlet passage. Such sludge cyclones are expensive and result in a complicated and spacious centrifugal separator. SE-447 544 mentioned above discloses for instance a chute provided in the space and extending around almost the whole centrifuge rotor and being intended to convey the separated product to an outlet extending into a tube. This known chute is, however, insufficient for reducing the velocity of the separated product and thus a sludge cyclone is required downstream of the outlet disclosed.
WO-A-95/21697 discloses a centrifugal separator for separating solid particles from a liquid and having a centrifuge rotor which is designed as a basket having a perforated wall and which widens conically in an upward direction. At the upper end of the conical centrifuge basket, there is a lip over which the solid particles leave the centrifuge basket in a direction outwardly towards a curved deflection plate. When the particles impact on the deflection plate, their velocity is reduced and their direction of movement is changed towards a collecting chamber from which they may be discharged through an outlet. Due to the feeding of the solid particles upwardly, it is necessary that the particles rotate at the upper edge of the centrifuge rotor in order to be able to be discharged from the centrifuge rotor.